A Slayers' Wish
by Athena454
Summary: On a silent and lonely night in Rome, Buffy makes a wish that will unexpectedly turn Angels' world upside down and set off a chain of events that will put the lives of Al in serious danger.Can S & B keep the world from losing it's champion? R&R 7 is up!
1. A Night In Rome

A slayers wish

Chapter one

A night in Rome

It was a beautiful night in the city of Rome Italy. Buffy summers said in the chair in the living room of her apartment looking up at the beautiful night sky through her opened window. The twinkling stars that she saw above her mesmerized the young slayer. Buffy found that she had been doing this a lot lately. When- ever she looked up at those bright stars, she would start to think about Angel and what might have been. She had wanted to call him over a million times, but would talk herself out of it before she finished dialing the number.

The young slayer was more than aware of the fact that her ex-boyfriend was now working at an evil law firm, but she missed him all the same. What I wouldn't give to have you back with me again, Buffy thought sadly. She remembered how she felt when he held her in his arms. Buffy longed to feel the soft gentleness of his touch upon her skin once again. "You're just kidding yourself, Buffy. You know that it's never gonna happen." Buffy told herself aloud. "Watch out world. I think our Buffy has re-discovered what it feels like to be hopelessly in love." A familiar voice remarked good- humouredly.

Buffy turned around and found Andrew standing at her front door with an amused look on his face. The slayer sat down on her chair and replied dejectedly "Yeah. I guess hopeless would be a great word to use. You could even look that word up in the dictionary and the definition would read see Buffy." Andrew walked over to her and replied warmly as he knelt down beside her chair. "I really think that you should call him." Buffy leaned back in her chair and said in mild surprise, "I don't know what I'd say to him. Oh, hello Angel. How are you? I'm fine. Listen, I'm just wondering how that pact you made with the devil's going. You see what I mean, Andrew? I'll probably end up getting Angel upset. I don't want that to happen." "Buffy, hearing from you could pull Angel from the brink." Andrew suggested seriously.

Buffy nodded and then replied mournfully, "It could also send him right over the edge. If that happened, I'd never forgive myself. I don't want to be the cause of his destruction. Why is getting over him so hard?" Andrew shook his head and remarked wisely. "I don't think you were ever meant to, Buffy. The way I figure it, you and Angel were destined to be together. You can't fight destiny no matter how hard you try." "You know what, Andrew? If I ever met up with a Genii, and he granted me one wish, I would wish for Angel to turn into a human. That would be my one and only wish. I want Angel to be human so that we could be together."

Andrew smiled and said casually, "Who knows, Buffy. You may just get your wish one day." Buffy nodded and replied longingly, "I really do hope so, Andrew." At that moment, Andrew got up off his knees and announced with a yawn. "Well, it's been a pretty long day, so I think I'll go to bed now. Good night, Buffy. I'll see you in the morning." Buffy smiled and replied with a sigh. "All right, Andrew. Sleep tight." The young slayer watched her roommate walk into his bedroom and close the door behind him.

Buffy stretched and yawned. After a while, she too decided to call it a night. Buffy got to her feet, turned off the living room light and went to bed unaware that a young and powerful witch who lived across town had over heard the conversation and was at that very moment very moment casting a very powerful wishing spell to bring the young slayer what she longed for.

The young long black haired witch knelt down before her altar and said as she poured hot wax from a lit red candle on a picture Angel and Buffy together that she had stolen from the slayers' apartment. "By power of the Goddess. By the Power of the element of fire. May Buffy Summers receive her hearts' deepest desire. In the names of Hecate and Pan, May the Vampire known as Angel now become a normal man." After a few moments of concentration, she burned picture and said forcefully. "So Mote It Be!"


	2. Just Another Night In LA

A Slayers' Wish

Chapter: Two

Just another Night in L.A.

Angel sat behind the desk in his office at Wolfram and Hart going over the file of their most recent case in a brave attempt to keep himself busy. It had been three months since that tragic night, but the news of Cordelias' death was still fresh in his mind. When ever the Vampire allowed himself to reflect on the last moment that they spent together, he came close to falling apart. Angel felt the need to talk to one of his friends about the problem and share his feelings of grief, but he couldn't seem to get himself to open up to anyone. He felt so alone. It was like being on the outside of the world looking in.

At times like this, Angel wished he'd remained in Sunny Dale. Angel was sure that had he stayed with Buffy, the tragic events that led up to Cordys' death never would've happened. At that moment, the creaking sound of his office door cut into Angels' thoughts. The Vampire looked up and found Wesley walking up to his desk with a thick file folder in his possession. The rogue demon hunter laid the folder on the desk in front of his supernatural friend and announced casually. "There are papers in there for you to sign." The Vampire nodded and replied mournfully. "Thanks, Wes."

The ex-watcher sat down in one of the empty chairs and asked wonderingly. "Angel, are you going to be all right?" There was an awkward silence for a moment. Finally, Angel sighed and remarked sadly, "I don't know, Wesley. It just seems to me that, if I would have turned Doyle down and had never excepted this crazy mission of mine in the first place, Cordelia would alive and enjoying a normal life right now instead of being dead and six feet under." Wesley took a deep breath and replied sympathetically. "Angel, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Cordy. There was no way you could have prevented what took place. It wasn't your fault." Angel took a deep breath and replied dejectedly. "Wesley, I'm the god damn Champion. I should have known. I should have realized there was something wrong, but I was too blind to see what was right in front of me. Wesley, she's dead. Cordy's dead now, and I'll never get to tell her how sorry I am for what I'd said to her."

Wesley sat back in his chair and inquired curiously. "Did Cordy blame you for her death, before she left?" Angel shook his head silently. Wesley was about to say more, When Gunn walked into the office and declared cheerfully. "I can't get over this. You two should have seen me in court today. I totally whipped the prosecutors' ass and sent him home crying to his mama." The rogue demon hunter smiled and replied enthusiastically. "So I take it that this really important case went well then." "Well? Man, I had the judge eating out of my hand." Gunn proclaimed joyfully.

Angel grinned and replied evenly. "Congratulations on your victory, Gunn. That's wonderful news." Charles looked at Angel, looked back at Wesley, and then asked wonderingly. "Have I come at a bad time?" The rogue demon hunter shook his and replied casually. "He's still trying to get over Cordy" Gunn nodded and said understandingly. "I get it. So, do we tranq him now or later?" Wesley laughed and replied seriously. "I think we just need to give him some time. I'm sure that everything will work out in the end." "I really do hope so." Gunn said eagerly and then left the office. A moment later, Wesley followed him.

Angel got up from his chair and was just about to get him a glass of blood, when a mild feeling of exhaustion and weakness suddenly took hold forcing the Vampire to lean against the wall for support. At that moment, Spiked walked in and instantly noticed his condition. Spike rushed over and said as he gently took his fellow Vampire, helped him over to an empty chair, and sat him down. "It looks like you need to rest for a moment, mate." Angel nodded and replied weakly. "I feel so strange, Spike. I don't know what's happening to me."

Spike placed a hand on his forehead and announced gravely. "I hate to you this mate, but you're actually running a temperature. I think you need to call it a night and get some rest. I'll help you up to your flat, if you need me too." Angel shook his head and replied dragging himself back to his feet. "I think I can make it, Spike. I just need you to do one thing for me." "What's that?" Spike inquired curiously. "Don't tell the others about this. They're already worried enough about me as it is."

Spike considered Angels' request for a moment and then nodded in silent agreement before leaving the office. Angel followed Spikes advice. The Vampire went upstairs to his apartment, got undressed and crawled into bed just as an even deeper feeling of weakness spread through out his entire body. The Vampire was asleep within seconds.


	3. A brand New Day

A Slayers' Wish

Chapter: Three

A Brand New Day

The next morning, Angel awakened to find that he was lying in bed in the bedroom of his penthouse apartment with spike sitting in a chair fast asleep right next to him. Angel tried to put his body into a sitting position but felt almost too weak to move. Angel groaned aloud as he lowered his body back down onto the bed. The noise awoke his fellow Vampire. Spike looked at Angel and seemed to be glad that his employer had regained consciousness. "How are you feeling, mate?" Spike asked seriously. "There's a lot of pain. It's so hot in here." Angel replied exhaustedly.

Spike placed a hand onto Angels' burning forehead and announced calmly. "I hate to tell you this, but your fever's only getting worse. Can you move?" Angel shook his head weakly. Spike suddenly smiled and added in a voice that was full of delight. "Good." The blond haired Vampire reached behind the chair and to Angels' horror pulled out a large razor sharp machete. Spike got to his feet and said as he stood beside Angels' bed. "It looks like I just got a promotion." Spike raised the machete high above his head and brought it down towards Angels' neck. Angel awoke with a fright-sitting bolt upright in bed gasping for air. I can't believe this. I'm actually breathing, He thought in amazement.  
  
Angel placed two fingers on the left side of his throat and was even more astonished to find that he had a pulse. "Oh, my god. I'm alive. I've actually become human." Angel declared under his breath. The CEO looked around him and found to his relief that he was completely alone in the bedroom. Angel slowly moved his legs over the side of his bed and instantly felt a severe wave of dizziness take hold of him. "You have to take baby steps, Angel. You need to take this slowly." The man told himself comfortingly.

Angel got to his feet very slowly and proceeded to carefully get himself dressed. Angels' first instincts were to find out how this happened, but then the memories of Buffy flooded into his mind, and he realized that he could be with her for the rest of his life. Whether that lasted for years or even just one day, he didn't care. He had to be with his first true love. At that moment, the ex-vampire realized the true implications of his situation. What would he tell the others? How would they take the news? Would they be happy for him, or would they be disappointed that his long struggle for redemption was finally over even though there were still so many lives out in the streets of L.A. that needed to be saved?

Angel thought about this for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he decided to keep it a secret for as long as he could. The ex-vampire finished getting dressed and then strolled over to his private elevator. After a five-minute elevator ride, Angel wandered nervously down the long hallway heading towards his office, when he suddenly ran into Lorne. Angel hoped that the Empathy demon would just pass him by, but his heart felt wish wasn't to be realized.

Lorne looked his employer up and down and remarked with a delighted smile, "There seems to be something distinctly different about you today." Oh, God. Angel thought to himself fearfully as a hundred different scenarios raced through his mind all at once. "Angel cakes forgive me for saying this, but you seem a tad anxious all of a sudden." Lorne said mildly. Angel shook his head and replied evenly, "Who's anxious? I'm not anxious. Why would I be anxious?" Lorne gave Angel a searching look and then went on his way down the corridor. After a moment, Lorne stopped, turned back to Angel, and remarked with a grin. "It must be the hair, right?"

With that, the Empathy demon walked away. Angel placed a hand on his chest feeling as though he were about to have a panic attack. Calm down, Angel. You need to remain calm. Everything's going to work out. Angel said inwardly and finally caught his breath. Angel made it the rest of the way to his office without incident.

Meanwhile, both Wesley and Fred were in the lab busy preparing test slides, when Lorne cheerfully walked in. The Empathy demon sat himself down in a conveniently empty chair and asked curiously, "has either one of you two been putting Caffeine in Angels' blood again?"

Wesley looked up at their ally and replied seriously. "No, why?" "I just bumped into his royal vampness a couple minutes ago, and I said that I had noticed something different about him, and he nearly flipped out. I'm telling you kiddies there's definitely something not right with Angel cakes." "It could be all the stress he's under." Fred suggested trying to be helpful." "Yes, and it could also be that he's trying to hide something from us." Lorne replied worriedly. Wesley nodded and said reassuringly. "All right, Lorne. Just give us a moment to get this done, and then Fred and I will go up to Angels' office and have a talk with him."

Angel sat behind the desk in his trying to pull himself. The ex-vampire knew that his encounter with Lorne was a close one, and realized that if he was going to get through this with his sanity he needed to act as though nothing had happened. Angel picked up a one of their pending case files and started to review the documents, when Spike walked in casually. "What do you need, Spike?" Angel inquired without looking up. "I just got car jacked, and I'm in need of another ride. So if you......." Spike suddenly stopped short.

Angel looked up at his employee and asked wonderingly. "What is it?" "I hear the sound of a heartbeat. Are we alone in here?" Angel nodded tensely. Spike thought about it for a few agonizing moments and then said dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I probably need to get my hearing checked. So how about that ride?" Angel relaxed and said as he sat back in his chair, "Give me a couple hours spike, and I'll get back to you." "All right." The blond Vampire said with a nod and left the office.

Angel took a deep relaxing breath and got to his feet. He was about to walk out from behind his desk, when a wave of dizziness suddenly took hold causing him to stagger back wards and cut his left wrist deeply on the sharp edge. The well- defined pain brought Angel back to his senses. He looked down at his wrist and noticed that it was bleeding severely. "Oh, no!" Angel ex-claimed under his breath. The ex-vampire frantically searched his desk for anything that could stop the bleeding before the inevitable weakness set in. He was already to late. Angel could feel his entire body turning cold as it slow went into shack from the heavy blood. Angels' last thought was of Buffy as he slowly fell to the floor and lost consciousness.


	4. The Truth Revealed Almost

A Slayers' Wish

Chapter: Four

The Truth revealed (Almost)

Angel awakened and found himself back on his bed in his penthouse apartment with Spike looking down at him with an expression that was across between anger and relief. Angel looked at his injured wrist and noticed the I.V. in his arm and the bag of O positive blood that hung above his bed. Spike cleared his throat and declared reproachfully. "We nearly lost you, Angel. You bloody well should have told me." "How long have I been like this?" Angel asked weakly.

Spike let out a deep sigh and replied calmly. "You'd been out for five hours. Be glad that we vamps have excellent hearing. If I wouldn't have heard you fall and got back to your office when I did, you'd be six feet under right now." Angel just stared at him and said exhaustedly. "You could have turned me."

Spike nodded and replied seriously. "Yes, I could have. I didn't think that's what you would have wanted. It could be days before you fully regain your strength. I haven't told the others. I figured on letting you handle that when you're ready. I'll try to stall them for as long as I can. I want you to get some rest, mate. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." "Thank you, Spike. "Angel whispered in a drained voice and then went back to sleep. Spike got to his feet and left the bedroom unaware that Eve had been hiding in Angels' closet listening in. As soon as the young woman was sure that the coast was clear, she got out of the closet and quietly left the bedroom herself.

Spike was on his way back down to Angels' office, when Wesley and Fred suddenly appeared in the corridor from out of nowhere and cornered the Vampire. Wesley slammed a sharpened wooden stake into the wall right beside Spike head and inquired in a furious voice that carried with it dangerous undertones. "Where's Angel?" Spike looked at Fred and noticed that her arms were folded and that she was obviously waiting for an answer. Spike thought for a few moments and then finally replied with a sigh. "Get the rest of the team together in Angels' office, and I'll meet you there in five minutes." Meanwhile, across town,

Eve was at that very moment in her own apartment sitting on the couch right next to a very powerful demon telling him everything that she overheard. It took a moment for the evil creature to absorb Eves' earth shattering news. Finally, the demon laughed and said joyfully. "You know what to do. Angel must be captured and sacrificed. The Senior Partners must not be informed of this, or it will be a fate worse than death for all of us." Without waiting for a reply, the demon vanished from Eves' living room leaving her looking worried and frightened. As far as she was concerned, this just wasn't fair.

Back at Wolfram and Hart, Lorne, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn stood were in Angels' office standing impatiently around his desk, when the door opened, and Spike walked in with a nervous look on his face. Everyone turned around and just stared at him for a moment. "Where is he?" Lorne asked impatiently breaking the awkward silence. "I wanted Angel to come down here himself, but it looks like he's going to be unavailable for a while. He's given me the go ahead to let all of you in on the good news." "Good news. What good news?" Wesley asked suspiciously.

Spike smiled and replied calmly. "I thing you lot should have a seat. This might just shock the hell out of you." Wesley and the others did what they were told, and Spike the most important part of the situation to them. After Spike was finished speaking, the members of team Angel stared at him incredulously. After a few moments, Gunn shook his head and replied disbelief. "Nah. Nah. This can't be true. This can't be right. Angel wouldn't keep something this important from us. Especially if it had anything to do with turning human." "That's the kind of news wouldn't be able to wait to share with us." Fred added in agreement. "I'm sorry, but it is true. It seems that fang boy's finally been defanged." Spike said firmly.

Lorne got to his feet and asked in astonishment. "When in the hell did this happen?" Spike thought for a moment and then replied seriously. "Well, yesterday he was a Vampire, and this morning he woke up with a pulse and a heartbeat. The way he tells it, the condition feels somewhat permanent. Fred smiled and said joyfully. "I can't believe that this's happening. Angel's finally human. He's actually redeemed himself."

Wesley raised a hand and announced cautiously. "I think that we should save our desire to celebrate until we have a full understanding of what's going on. Angel could be poisoned or under some spell. I don't think we should get our hopes up too high until we have all the facts." "Maybe if Lorne read Angel, he could tell us what's going on." Gunn suggested casually. "It's worth a try." Lorne replied in agreement. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going up to see Angle. I want to hear this from him." Fred remarked cheerfully.

Spike cleared his throat and warned her seriously. "I doubt that you'll get very much out of him. Angel's more than likely in a deep sleep because of the little accident he had earlier." "What accident?" Wesley asked in sudden alarm. "Angel accidentally cut one of his wrists open, and I had to set him up with a transfusion. His condition's stable now, but I don't know how much longer he'll remain that way though. That's how I found out about the whole human thing. I found him lying in here on the floor unconscious and bleeding to death." Without another word, Lorne, Fred, Wesley, Spike and Gunn headed up to Angels' apartment, leaving Spike alone in the office. "You at least could wait for me!" The blond vampire shouted in annoyance and then followed them.

While Gunn, Wesley, and Fred sat on the sofa in the living room of Angels' apartment quietly, Lorne was in Angels' bedroom sitting on the bed beside the sleeping ex-vampire busy reading his aura. A half hour later, the Empathy demon walked out into the living room with a satisfied smile on his face.

Wesley got to his feet and inquired anxiously. "What's the verdict?" Lorne cleared his throat and said excitedly. "It's official. Ladies and gentlemen, Angelus has perm-anently left the building. As for his physical condition, he's going to be just fine after I make him up a healing potion. Wesley smiled and said joyfully. "This's wonderful." "We should have a party." Fred added cheerfully. "Let's get some cake and ice cream." Gunn chipped in happily. "Let's call Buffy and tell her what happened." Spike said with a serious smile. The room fell completely silent.


	5. Happy Reunion

A Slayers' Wish

Chapter: Five

Happy Reunion

Back in Rome, the young slayer in question had just walked into the apartment she shared with Andrew when the phone call came in. Buffy Summers walked over to her end table, picked up the receiver and said cheerfully as she sat down in her chair. "Hello. Hey, Spike. How've you been? Yeah. I'm sitting down, why?" Buffy put a hand to her mouth and then said seriously. "Please tell me you're kidding, Spike. Is he conscious? Well, that's a relief. Spike, let me get in touch with the air port down here and find out when their next flight to L.A. is, and then I'll call you right back. All right, Spike. Good-bye." Buffy put down the receiver and sat perfectly still for a moment, her mind and heart both racing.

After a few moments, the young slayer had calmed down enough to pick the receiver back up and dial the number of Rome only international airport. "Hello, Mamm. I need you to give the departure time of your next flight to Los Angeles. Thank you, Mamm. Good-bye." She said cheerfully. Buffy put down the receiver, wrote down the departure time down on a piece of paper, and put it into her purse. Buffy got to her feet and started jumping up and down for joy.

Back at Wolfram & Hart, the members of team Angel were sitting around the living room of their employers' apartment waiting in silence for the phone to ring, when they all heard the sound of moaning coming from inside the bedroom. Lorne got to his feet and said worriedly, "I'd better go check and check on him." Without another word, the Empathy demon headed into Angels' bedroom and was saddened to find the ex-vampire whimpering in pain. Lorne sat down on the bed next to him took the washcloth out of the bowl, rang it out, and placed it on Angels' burning forehead. The abrupt change in temperature caused the ex-vampire to cry out in pain.

Wesley walked into the bedroom and asked seriously. "How is he?" Lorne shook his head and replied sadly. "He's not too good. He has a very intense fever, and its rising fast. I swear that I had no idea my healing potion would do this to him, Wesley." "Don't blame yourself, Lorne neither of us knew this would happen." The Empathy demon looked back down at Angel and found that he was having trouble breathing. Lorne placed the cold washcloth on Angels' forehead and then on his neck causing him to moan from the pain. Lorne looked up at Wesley and announced urgently. "I need you and Gunn to go out and get as much ice as you can. We're going to have to put him in a tub of ice water to break his fever. If we don't bring down his temperature soon, the fever will start frying his brain cells." "All right." Wesley replied seriously and then left the bedroom.

Lorne got to his feet, went into the bathroom, and began filling the tub with cold water. When the Empathy demon was sure that the water was at the right level, he turned off the faucet, got to his feet and went back into the bedroom to find that Angel had stopped moving. The Empathy demon ran over to the bed, gently took the iv out of Angels' arm, pulled down the blankets, gathered the ex-vampires limp body into her arms and rushed him into the bathroom where he gently laid him down into the tub of ice cold water. The drastic change in temperature caused, Angels' body to shiver uncontrollably.

At that moment, Wesley and Gunn rushed into the bathroom and dumped their bags of ice into the bath water and caused their friends shivering to get worse. It took several hours but they were finally able to break Angels' fever and his body stopped trembling. Wesley had just walked back out into the living room, when the phone rang.

Spike reached over, picked up the receiver, and said cheerfully, "Hello, Buffy. That's great. I think the sooner you get here, the better. Angel will be thrilled." Spike suddenly looked up at Wesley and said seriously, "She wants to know how Angel's doing." "Let me talk to her." Wesley replied with a smile. Spike handed him the receiver. Wesley got on the phone and said joyfully. "Hello, Buffy. It looks like Angel's going to just fine. He had nasty fever a little while ago, but that's been all taken care of. He'll be surprised and thrilled to see you. All I ask is that you don't mention anything about him being human. Angel's not aware that we know yet. It might frighten him if he found out this soon. All right, Buffy. We'll see you the day after tomorrow then. Good-bye."

The rogue demon hunter gave the receiver back to Spike who asked wonderingly. "So, Angel's going to be all right then?" Wesley nodded and replied confidently. "He should be. All we can really do is hope for the best." Fourteen hours later, Angel woke up and to his astonishment found Buffy kneeling beside his bed tenderly holding his hand in hers. "How are you feeling?"

The young Slayer asked in a voice that was full of hope. Angel sat up and replied with a weak grin. "I seem to be doing a lot better now. When did you get into town?" Buffy smiled and replied tenderly. "I arrived early this morning. Let me be the first to say welcome back. Wesley and the others didn't think you were going to make it. Angel, Spike told me what happened, and I wanted you to know that we're all very proud of you." "You are?" Angel inquired in surprise.  
  
Buffy nodded and replied cheerfully. "We all are. Angel, I want to take you away from all of this. I figure that since you're human now, you no longer have any reason to stay here. I want you to come back to Rome with me. Besides, it looks like you could use a vacation." Angel thought about her proposal for what seemed like an eternity and then replied with a loving smile. "I would love too, but I don't want my friends to think that I'm abandoning them."

Buffy shook her head and said casually. "I've already talked to Wesley and the others about this, and they're all for it." "Are you sure?" Angel asked calmly. Buffy nodded with a smile. Angel was silent for a few moments and then said warmly. "All right, Buffy. I'll go with you."


	6. A New Life

A slayers' Wish

Chapter: Six

A New Life

Angel and Buffy sat on the sofa of the ex-vampires apartment packing his things into the suitcases in anticipation for their late night flight to Rome Italy. For her part, Buffy Summers was glad to be getting her boyfriend out of harms way. She loved Angel very much. She looked at the love of her life with a joyful smile. As far as she was concerned, human looked good on him, and she was overjoyed that his long battle was finally over.

Buffy knew that living his life, as a mortal would be tricky for her boyfriend not to mention extremely dangerous. She was more than aware that just about anything could happen to him, Buffy was more than confident that she'd be able to protect him from anything, perhaps even death itself. Angel looked up at her and asked curiously, "What?" Buffy moved closer to him and inquired wonderingly, "Have I told you lately just how beautiful you are?" Angel smiled and nodded silently. "Good. I'm pleased that you're fully aware of it." "Buffy, I'm really scared. I'm so afraid that somehow something's gonna go wrong." Angel said seriously. "Angel, you have to stop worrying. Everything's going to be all right. We'll make it work, I promise you." Buffy replied reassuringly. "Would you like something to drink?" Angel asked wonderingly. "Sure." Buffy replied enthusiastically.

Angel got to his feet and was about to head for the kitchens when another dizzy spell took hold causing him to fall to his knees with his hands to his head. Buffy rushed to his side and asked, as she took him into her arms protectively. "Was it like the one you had in your office?" "It was much stronger this time. I just feel so dizzy. I'm sorry, Buffy." The young Slayer helped Angel to his feet and said reproachfully. "Angel, you've got nothing to apologize for. This isn't you're fault." Buffy helped Angel walk to the sofa and laid him down.

She then got on the telephone, dialed a number, and then waited for an answer. After a moment, Buffy said calmly. "Hey, Wes. I need you to get up here right away. Angel's just had another dizzy spell, and I had to lay him down. It doesn't seem to be going away. All right. Thanks, Wes." Buffy hung up the phone, walked over to the sofa and knelt down beside Angel taking his shaking hand in hers'. "Everything's going to be all right. Wesley's on his way. This isn't going to keep us apart, Angel." There was a sudden knock on Angels' door. "Come in." Buffy said calmly.

The door of Angels' apartment opened and Wesley walked into the living room with a concerned look on his face. The rogue demon hunter walked over to the sofa, knelt down, and placed a gentle hand on Angel forehead checking his temperature. Wesley looked up at Buffy and announced worriedly. "His fever's returning. I think we need to get him to the hospital so he can get checked out." Angel suddenly shook his head and replied weakly. "No. I don't want a hospital. I'll just take some Tylenol or something."

Wesley stared at his friend in shock and said bewilderedly. "Angel, you could be coming down with something serious. You've just become human, and I don't think that Buffy wants to lose you this soon due to an illness, or you being stubborn." Buffy nodded and replied in agreement. "Wes is absolutely right, Angel. You really do need to be checked out by a doctor. Angel, I don't want to lose you." The ex-vampire shook his head and said seriously. "I don't like hospitals. My grandmother died in one."

Wesley smiled and replied reassuringly. "That was over two hundred years ago, Angel. Hospitals are radically more advanced now in technology. There's almost nothing to worry about. They'll probably just give you a routine examination and take a blood sample." Angel thought about it for what seemed like forever. Finally, he took a deep breath and said in surrender. "All right. You both talked me into it. Let's all go to the hospital and have me checked out. Who knows? It could be something minor."

Buffy helped her boyfriend to his feet and were about to leave the apartment when the phone suddenly rang. Wesley walked over, picked up the receiver, and said casually. "Price here. Oh really. We were just about to take Angel to the hospital on account that he's just had another dizzy spell. Could this wait?" Wesley was silent for several seconds and then replied in a voice that held a renewed interest. "Is that right? We'll be down in Angels' office right away. Thank you, Gunn." Wesley put down the receiver and smiled.

Buffy looked at her former watcher and asked curiously. "Wesley, what happened?" The rogue demon hunter looked at the slayer and announced cheerfully. "It looks like we're about to find out what's really going on." Buffy nodded and said confidently. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and find out." Without another word, Buffy and Angel followed Wesley out of the apartment.

Gunn, Fred, Lorne and their guest sat around Angels' office in mutual silence, when Buffy, Wesley, and Angel walked in. Buffy helped her boy friend over to the couch, while Wesley sat in one of the empty chairs." The young guest got to her feet and said with a warm and cheerful smile. "Greetings, Angel. The name's Idaia Thomas. How do you like the new life I've just given to you?" The ex-vampire looked at her in shock and then asked bewilderedly. "You did all this? You made me human?" Idaia nodded and replied with a smile. "Yes. It was a very simple spell. Gypsy curses really aren't what they use to be. How are you adjusting?"

Wesley sat back in his chair and said worriedly. "Not very well, I'm afraid. He seems come down with some very serious health problems. We were just on our way to have him checked out at the hospital." Idaia shook her head and said knowingly. "Don't bother. They won't find anything. Have you tried a healing potion yet?" Lorne nodded and replied seriously. "Yes we have, but it didn't work out. The potion sent him into a very high fever that nearly killed him." "Well, that really sucks." Idaia said seriously, as she went into her coat pocket.

The young witch pulled out a small blue vial and added confidently, as she handed the container to Wesley. "Try this. This potion should help him with minimal side effects." Idaia looked at Angel and Buffy and said with a knowing grin. "The two of you look really great together. Thank you for your wish, Buffy. It was very helpful." Gunn looked at the young witch and asked incredulously. "Buffy made a wish?"

Idaia nodded and replied casually. "Yes. I herd it on the spirit winds. I thought I could be some help." Angel turned to the love of his life and said, as he took her into his arms. "Thank you, Buffy." "You're welcome. I just wasn't aware that I had anything to do with this." The Slayer replied with a bewildered smile. Idaia cleared her throat and announced seriously. "I only ask for one thing in return." "What's that?" Lorne inquired wonderingly.

Idaia smiled warmly and replied. "Angel only has one life to live now. Keep him safe." With that, the young witch suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "That was quite an exit." Gunn remarked in awe. Wesley looked at Buffy and Angel and said seriously. "Her statement goes without saying. This means that we'll be escorting the two of you to the airport tonight.


	7. Unexpected Journey

A Slayers' Wish

Chapter: Seven

Unexpected Journey

Willow and Xander sat in the Roman airport terminal nervously waiting for flight 763 to arrive from Los Angeles. They were all ecstatic when they herd the good news from Buffy over the phone. Xander had just stepped out of the shower when the life-changing phone call came in. Willow looked at her friend and ally and remarked with an excited grin. "I really hope that Angel and Buffy don't get lost in the large crowd of tourists and locals. This place seems to be busy tonight."

Xander shook his head and replied apprehensively, "Oh, I'm sure that dead boy won't have any trouble." Willow sighed and replied soberly. "Xander, Angel's not dead anymore. He's human now. I want you to be nice to Angel, and make him feel at home. There are many changes he'll have to adjust to. He'll need his friends around him." Xander sat back in his chair and reminded her seriously, "Angel and I were never friends."

Willow was about to reply, when the sight of Angel and Buffy walking towards them carrying suitcases suddenly stopped her. The ex-vampire and the slayer looked so happy together. The scene almost seemed surreal to the young witch. Willow walked up to the happy couple and said, as she hugged Angel tightly. "Welcome to Rome, Angel. How was your flight?"

The ex-vampire smiled and replied timidly, "It was pretty good. I think it'll take me a while to get over the jet-lag though." Willow nodded and said sympathetically. "That's what happens when you decide to go by air instead of cruise ship. Xander and I are both very happy for you." Xander got to his feet and announced calmly. "Our S.U.V.'s out in the back parking lot. Follow me."

Buffy and Angel looked at each other lovingly and then followed Willow and Xander out of the airport. The parking lot outside was strangely quiet and barren. As they started walking towards the sports vehicle, when a blacked out car suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and moved towards them at terrifying speed.

After a few seconds, one of the windows of the dark blue dodge suddenly opened and a protruding M16 started firing at them. Both Xander and Willow threw themselves to the ground to dodge the spraying bullets. In turn, Buffy pushed Angel down to the concrete and protectively covered his body with hers. After a few seconds, the blacked out car sped away from them and disappeared into the distance.

Willow and Xander got back to their feet, while Buffy helped Angel back to his." Xander dusted himself down and said accusingly. "Well that was utterly non-typical. What in the hell was all that about, Angel?" Before Angel could reply, Willow roughly punched Xander in his upper arm and growled angrily. "I told you to be nice, Xander. Angel can't help it that he has enemies. If you don't behave, I'm going to turn you into a six eyed hamster."

Everybody looked at her in surprise. Willow smiled and added jokingly. "It sounded good, didn't it?" Buffy turned to Angel and asked hopefully. "Are you going to be all right?" Angel nodded and replied shakily, "Yes, I think so. I know don't know what that was about Xander. Who ever that was must have a really have a pissed off boss." "Yah think?" Xander inquired sarcastically and then led the way to the S U V with the others following him in grim silence.

Back at the law offices of Wolfram & Hart, Wesley walked down the hall heading towards his office, when Lorne stopped him and said urgently. "Wesley, you and need to have a serious talk about Angel." Wesley looked at the Empathy Demon and asked bewilderedly. "What is it, Lorne? What's the matter?" Lorne cleared his throat and replied seriously. "Let's go to your office where there's a lot more privacy, shall we?" Wesley nodded and said calmly, "All right, Lorne. Follow me."

After a five-minute walk down the hall, the ex-watcher and his demon friend entered the office and shut the door. "So, what seems to be the problem?" Wesley inquired wonderingly, as he sat down in the chair behind his desk. Lorne took a deep calming breath and replied fearfully. "We need to get Angel back to L.A. immediately. I just heard through the mystic grapevine that he has a whole gang of demons scoping for him. Mind you, Wes. I'm not talking about the kind of demons that will just give up easily. My source thinks they're going to kill him, but I think their intentions are far more devious than that."

Wesley looked at his supernatural friend in shock and asked curiously. "What do you mean?" "My source also told of rumors that a very ancient and evil demon overlord will be coming to town from an extremely brutal hell dimension. I have a feeling that this hell dimension is the exact same one that Buffy sent Angel to when he was living back in Sunnydale. I think these demons are going to try and take Angel with him when he goes back home." "How brutal is this hell dimension?" A familiar voice asked in a voice that was unnaturally calm.

Wesley and Lorne turned their heads and were surprised to find Spike standing by the door. Lorne sat down on the sofa and replied gravely. "It's just about on the same level as quor toth." Spike nodded and remarked reminiscently. "It's no wonder why broody boy was nearly insane, when he came back to Sunnydale. I can get him back here for you, mate." "Spike, I hadn't realized how much you truly care about him. We would appreciate any help that you could give us in this matter." Spike smiled and was about to reply, when Gunn walked into the office and asked wonderingly. "Hey. What's up?"

Spike looked at the young mortal and replied seriously. "Well, Charlie boy. It looks like you and I have to go to Rome and bring old broody pants back to L.A. He's in terrible danger." Gunn smiled and replied eagerly. "No problem, dog. I've been itching for a good demonic fight." Lorne turned to Charles and told him the whole story. Later that day, Spike and Gunn took off in Angels' private jet and headed to Rome.

It was late at night, when Buffys midnight blue S U V pulled into the driveway of the Slayers' recently purchased two-story country villa. Everyone got out of the car. Buffy looked at her boyfriend and asked as they started walking up to the front door. "Angel, are you sure you're all right?" The ex-vampire nodded and replied with a cheerful smile. "Yes. I'm doing pretty well, so far."

The young Slayer pulled her house keys out of her pocket with her free hand and remarked as she unlocked the door. "I don't want you to take that healing potion until I've gotten you all settled in. From what I was told by your friends, I want to keep a close eye on you for a while." Angel nodded silently. Everybody walked into the house and Willow turned on the lights.

Angel looked around him and said in amazement. "This's a beautiful place you've got here, Buffy. Where are the others?" Buffy grinned and replied joyfully, as she placed Angels' suite case on the floor beside the large green sofa. "Thank you. The others are at a popular nightclub down town. I'll take you down there once I know for sure that you're strong enough."

Willow sat down on the sofa and remarked happily. "I'm so glad that the whole gang's finally back together. It'll be just like old times." "Except for the fact that Angel can't go patrolling with us now." Xander replied matter-of- factly. Buffy nodded and announced sincerely. "I won't be patrolling either for a while. I want to make sure that Angel's going to be ok." Willow smiled and replied understandingly. "That makes sense."

Buffy turned back to Angel and said, as she took him by the hand. "Come on, lover. Let go upstairs and get you settled in." Angel smiled, got to his feet, and followed his girl friend up the stairs leaving Willow and Xander staring at their retreating figures in awe.  
  
Writers Note: I know that it taken me a while to update this story, but I've been extremely busy lately. I hope you like this new chapter. Chapter 8 will be coming shortly.


End file.
